Diode and Diablos Double D Crew
by Airstrike
Summary: A small seris of short stories on my OC twins, Diode and Diablos. Double D Crew chillin it from tha colvasack! Livin it large! X3 Large amount of swearing! Rated for a reason XD
1. CJs gift

_S_am - Ok... Another little short thing showing just how exactly the gangster twins happened to turn up in a human street gang on the planet Earth.

* * *

_Designation - Diode_

_Designation - Diablos_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

"Hey CJ! Ya coming or what homie?"

"Yeah hang on a sec!"

A big built, dark skinned man stood, grabbing a pair of black uzi guns and placing them in a pocket on the inside of his black jacket. He grabbed a set of car keys, before rushing out into the night.

Outside, several cars were parked up, three or four men standing by each one as it followed the circular road, all dressed in black jackets and jeans. Three blue stripes sat on their arms, all three different shades of blue. The lightest blue was on the outside of their coats, the darkest closest to their armpits and chests. Some wore bandanas on their heads, or neckerchiefs around their necks. They all looked up when CJ walked out, heading for the first car in the pack.

"Alright lets go. Spice, follow up behind me. Bez take your lot round the back way jus in case we're ambushed"

A series of nods followed as everyone entered their cars, engines whirring to life before going their separate ways. As the selection of cars rolled down the road, a jet watched from the sky, swooping down as it plotted their destination. It stayed above the clouds, out of sight as the vehicles below continued down the road, street lights lighting up as they rolled on into the night towards an old warehouse….

Minutes later, crates and boxes were slowly carried out of the building, some being helped by forklifts and trollys. Men and women worked quickly and quietly as they loaded them into the back of their vehicles, the rear suspention lowering from the weight in each box.

"How we doin Fig?"

"Almost done C! Jus give us ten mins"

"Kay. I'm gonna check the rest of the place in case there's some more"

"Careful CJ the Ballas might be lurkin"

CJ nodded, heading round the back of a large pile of crates as his gang members continued to load the vehicles they'd driven with boxes. The dark skinned man suddenly came to a halt, hearing a noise not too far away. It sounded like a child coughing…

Drawing his uzis, CJ turned a corner, freezing when he came eye to optic with a robotic black and white jet. Reacting, he drew his guns.

"Freeze Deceptiwhatever!"

The bot blinked "Decepticon?"

"Yer dat!"

"I-I'm not a Decepticon… My name is Eclipse… I'm a neutral a-and I need your help…"

CJ blinked, slowly lowering his weaponry as the mech lowered two white bundles of cloth so he could see.

"I need you to take care of these for me… I've been observing the way you and your team work a-and look after each other and well…"

CJ looked down at the two piles of cloth as the larger jet handed them to him. He immediately realised that there was something in the cloths. A surprised gasp suddenly escaped his mouth when one of them moved. Eclipse smiled.

"What da fuck?"

"Don't drop them… They're really fragile"

"What are dey?"

"Sparklings…"

The gangster carefully unwrapped one of the cloths, revealing a small white sparkling, fast asleep in the blanket. Two aerial-like objects sat on the sides of the child's head, twitching occasionally when someone or something made a noise.

"That's Diode… His audios are incredibly sensitive to be careful with noise around him… He's also the smallest of the two and can get afraid easily"

CJ nodded in understanding, unfolding the second blanket. Another sparkling lay in it, identical to the first except its small frame was black. There were no aerials on its helm but a tiny scratch sat on its forehead.

"And that's his twin brother Diablos. He looks out for Diode and won't leave him alone so I suggest you don't separate them…"

"Ey wait a minute. Won't dey like grow up ta be taller den like… my house?!"

Eclipse chuckled "No do not worry. I've fitted them with shrinking devices a friend of mine made a while back. They won't grow any taller than you are now"

"Dats alrite then… But why can't ya keep em?"

The black and white jets smile faded.

"I… I don't want them to be hurt in the warfare happening on Cybertron. The battles have already taken my bondmate from me, I can't loose them too… It'll be strange… but please you and your fellow humans are my last hope of keeping them safe…"

"But… What do dey eat? I dunno anyting about alien kids!"

"They've been modified to be able to eat your human solids and drink your human liquids… although Diode doesn't like anything spicy"

"Sa no curry then…" The man nodded "Alrite I'll take em but how the others are gonna react I don't know…"

A thankful smile crossed the black and white jets faceplates as he looked up at the moonlit sky through a large hole in the old warehouse roof.

"I have to get back. My own team needs me…"

"Kay… Good luck Eclipse… I hope ta see ya soon in da future"

"I can't guarantee that… but I'll try. Goodbye CJ"

CJ watched as the dark jet took off into the air, transforming and speeding off at full speed. For a while he just stood there, not exactly coming to terms with what had just happened to him. He was brought back to reality when he felt a small hand around his finger, weakly squeezing it. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile. Diode looked up at him, wide blue optics blinking curiously, his hand holding onto his index finger. The mechling squeaked when he gently stroked the side of his face, shifting his hold on Diablos so he didn't drop him.

"Yo CJ! Ya alrite back der?"

"Yer I'm good!"

"We're all dun ere!"

"Kay! I'll be der in a min you ain't gonna believe wot I gotta tell ya!"


	2. Nightmares 1

_S_am - Helloooo! I'm back! Sorry about the long time its taking me to upload! Internet problems! In a way Airstrike could understand - My brother destroyed the homehub so I am internetless! . Alright well this one took me a while to find seeing as I had to scrape it outta both Flash and Diodes memory cores... Hope you like! Roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I DO OWN THIS VERSION OF FLASH AND OF CORSE DIODE! I ALSO OWN EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS ON MY PROFILE! X3 AND SOME OTHERS THAT ARN'T ON THERE YET... But that has nothing to do with this at the moment... I'll get round to putting them on later! XD**

* * *

_Designation - Flash_

_Designation - Diode_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Music in the Night_

"N-Napalm?"

No reply. Flash sat on his berth, his small wings twitching. He sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears from his nightmare. Napalm was deep in recharge, and as much as he wanted to, Flash didn't have the spark to wake him up. He let out a shaky sigh as he jumped off his berth. Skartplug would be awake. Skartplug was always awake...

What the youngling didn't know was that he wasn't the only one up.

* * *

"L-let me out... please...AH!" A white mech sat up, his deep blue optics glazing white in fear. His intakes took in air quickly, trying to cool down his overheating circuitry. Calming down, the mech turned to face an area in the blackness of the room.

"Blos? Bruv you awake?"

There was a groan before a muffled reply.

"For fuck sake... what Dode?"

There was a silent gulp from the other. In the darkness, the white figure wandered off a berth and bent down, sliding a case out from underneath it. The door hissed open as the figure wandered over to it, taking a long black case in one hand.

"I'm goin out fer a while... clear ma head init..."

A darker form turned over. "Whatever bruv... Jus shut da fraggin door will ya tha lights cainin ma optics..."

The white sighed, leaving the room.

* * *

Flash wandered the hallways of the Freelancer HQ, his head turning from left to right. It was silent, all except a small noise not too far away. Flash stopped and listened. It sounded like music...

His first thoughts was that it was Firestorm or Syndrome. Firestorm had a nack of playing it to keep him awake, and Syndrome played music for the basic reason of he liked it. His second was that it was Sam. She played alot of music and sung along to it. It made her feel more at home around the base seeing as her brother used to play a lot of loud drum and base, but all three of them were away, all except Syndrome who was berthridden in the medbay after getting his legs blown off on a re-con mission getting Bullet out of Decepticon hands.

Flash continued to move as he wandered closer to the music, eventually ending up outside the balcony. Sam had had Syndrome and Cannonball build it in so she could look at the stars without leaving the base or being confined to a small port hole. It was large enough for at least three of them to go out on. Taking in a deep breath, Flash wandered close enough for the doors' sensors to register him, granting him access. The room wasn't large, yet it wasn't small. A glass sheild spread infront of him to above, connecting to a small porch-like area above the door. A few chairs littered the room, some human sized, some transformer sized. There was a small and large sitting next to each other, an obvious trait of when Sam and Cannonball had last been in the room. There was a small ledge halfway down, a pair of stairs sitting in the middle. It lead to a lower deck, where Sam had a nack of being whenever she just wanted to lay down and look up at the stars.

Sitting in the corner of the room by the wall was a white figure, a red and black transformer sized electric guitar sitting on its knees. It was connected to a small amp attached to the forms side, allowing the music to flow clearly through the tiny speaker. The Freelancer played perfectly, every note on the margin. As the tune emitted from the speaker, the whites legs swung too and fro, keeping the tune in perfect rythem. Quietly, Flash crept in and sat down on a large chair, far enough so his comrade wouldn't see him and stop his playing.

His optics off, Diode continued to play. He hadn't even registered Flash's arrival. Flash lay back, listening to the beautiful melody of his guitar. He'd heard the song before whilst playing Guitar Hero 3 and recognised it easily, although it sounded different without the drums and base guitar helping with the tune. The look on Diodes face made him smile slightly, he was so consumed in his music he didn't even know he was there. It was like he was in his own little world, nothing mattering around him except the tune he was playing. A small smile crossed the others face as he pulled off a small part of the tune, returning to the bridge of the song. A tear fell down the white mechs cheek as he reached the end, the short, fast solo causing his fingers to move quicker along the strings. He held the last note for a little while, a few more tears falling from his offlined optics. Finally, he relaxed, lowering the guitar from the playing stance he had taken.

The Vaxhaull gasped and jumped when Flash clapped quietly, his optics immeadiatly powering up. He turned quickly, seeing Flash then leaning back against the ledge he was sitting on to catch his breath. He didn't actually know he was being listened to... Flash blinked, his wings shifting up a little.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you..."

Diode swallowed hard, letting a long breath out of his intakes. "Tis alright... warn me next time tho I nearly jumped outta ma frame..."

"And people think I'm jumpy... c-can I..." He trailed off, standing up slightly. Diode nodded, shifting over for the youngling to sit down. Flash joined him and for a while they just sat, watching the stars twinkle above them in the blackness of space.

"Comes from growin up in tha covasac at war..." he smiled, closing his opics "An wit Blos. Dude dunno what retreat means sometimes..."

"I-I didn't know you knew Cliffs of Dover..." Diode opened his optics again and drifted to his guitar sitting on his lap.

"Yeah... Known it fer a while... twas da first ting I learnt..."

"I didn't know you played either..."

"Ders alot bout me folks dunno really... Not even Blos..." He looked at the youngling, deep scraped blue optics meeting fresh wide sky blue ones.

"Ya kno kid... der are tings we ave in common..."

Flash smiled slightly "Like the same music taste?"

Diode chuckled "Yer... an if I ain't mistaken, I ain't tha only one whos had a nightmare?"

Flash's smiled faded. He cast his optics to the group. Diode put a comforting arm around him.

"Ure past hautin ya as well then?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Diode shook his head "Wild guess... didn't tink you wer the kinda mech ta be up dis tima night"

"Does Diablos know your up?" Diode shrugged

"I told im. Ting bout Blos is he dnt give a shit really..." The white mech gasped, covering his mouth "sorreh... didn' mean ta swear infronta ya"

"Don't worry about it..."

"Please dnt tell Napalm... grouchy don't like me much I don tink"

"I-I won't..."

Diode smiled, which quickly faded as he turned his attention back to his guitar. He strummed the strings and sighed, wiping his optic from where a tear had fallen earlier. Flash leaned on his shoulder, watching him strum the strings one by one, occasionally ajusting them.

"It sounds in tune to me..."

Diode shook his head "Dis ones a lil out. I can hear it"

"H-how comes you can hear it and I can't?"

"Sensative audios... curse really seein I chill wit ma bro daily... an the volume he has his tunes on" Diode ajusted the string ever so slightly, causing no difference in tune to Flash. He strummed them all at once, smiling as he played a small melody just to check them all.

"That must hurt..."

Diode blinked "Wha?"

"The volume... I can hear it in my room and I'm on the otherside of the base... It must hurt being so close to it..."

"Like ya can't imagine..."

Flash blinked "Why... why don't you tell him to turn it down?"

"Ain't got tha spark ta..."

"B-but surely he wouldn't mind if he knew..."

"He does kno Flash. He jus dnt care" Flash gasped. His brother, heck, his TWIN brother, didn't care about his youngers welfare? Surely that wasn't right... Diode shifted, bringing his guitar up again.

"CJ taught me ta play ta help ma auds... safe guy he is" Diode smiled "Wonda if they're alright?"

"Who? You mean your human friends?"

"Friendz? Bruv dem lot wer ma family!" Diode sniffed "Ma homies... Blos didn tink much of em... stupid humans he called em... dat was til some 'stupid humans' took meh"

"Took you?" Diode gulped and nodded. He didn't like bringing his past up. It was why he was so quiet and allowed Diablos to speak for him most of the time. The vaxhaull sighed, looking down at his guitar. It wasn't much, just an old battered instrument. There was no value, hardly any colour except from the painted on red that had obviously been added and a few stickers and engravements. He smiled weakly, brushing over one of the marks engraved in. It was written in capitals and easily noticed. Flash peered over his shoulder, reading it quietly to himself.

_**'CLIFFS A DOVA URE WAY OME DODE. CJ.'**_

"CJ always watched out for meh... when Blos couldn't he filled in fer im. He lead tha rescue tha day..." Diode trailed off. He shifted his hand to rub over the three blue stripes on his other arm. Three large gashes lay through them. There was paint in the marks where he had obviously tried to cover them up, but they were still visable. He winced, hitting the middle of them. Flash smiled.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"It won't stop comin back tho... every night its da same... da same.. file da same place in it... It won't be long before ah snap ya know... how da you put up wit it man?"

"Put up with what?"

"Yer nightmares... how do ya make em go away?"

Flash shrugged "I tell Napalm... he tells me he'll always be there for me and that he won't let it happen again... then they just seem to vanish! Either that, o-or I see Skartplug... he makes it better as well"

Diode looked up again at the youngling "Dat where you wer goin tonite?"

"Yeah... I-I don't want to wake Napalm... he hasn't recharged properly in a few nights"

"Wise move... yer lucky. Everyone here likes ya..."

"They like you too..."

"I guess... Ya gonna see Skartz den?"

Flash nodded, standing back up "I'm gonna head there now..."

"Alright. Catch ya in tha mornin Flash... Peace out" Diode looked away, bringing his guitar back up. Flash blinked. He sort of felt... sorry for Diode. He hadn't been here long and hardly anyone could understand his and his brothers slang so it sort of made him an outcast. Sighing, Flash bent back down, tapping him on the shoulder. Diode gasped and jumped.

"Fuck man don't do that!" He gasped again "Sorry... ya freaked me out"

Flash giggled "You can come with me if you want"

"Nah... Skartz don't understand meh...nobody does..." He brought his instrument back up, strumming the strings again to check the tune. Flash smiled.

"I understand you don't I? Come on, it'll make you feel better"

Diode was silent for a while. He looked down at his guitar for answers. When all that looked back up was a red and black piece of wood, he sighed, placing it in the tattered leather box sitting at his feet.

"I doubt it, but alright... I ain't got nuffin ta loose"

* * *

Flash's smiled grew as he held out his hand. Diode sealed his guitar into its carry case then took his hand, allowing the smaller to haul him to his feet. The two just stood for a few seconds before walking to the door. Diode allowed Flash to go first seeing as he was younger. Flash giggled before walking infront, eventually slowing down to walk alongside him.

"Ya know Flash... ure alright"

"hm?"

"Blos was tellin me bout how stressy Napalm is bout ure welfare... den I saw how Cannonz is bout tha commz welfare... n Drome ta Storm... Makes ya tink ya know?"

Flash's optics narrowed in confusion. What was he getting at? Diode smiled weakly and sighed.

"Told ya. Ya don't get me do ya?"

"I-I do understand you... you mean how they all look out for each other right?" Diode nodded, thinking to himself on how strange it was that out of everyone on the ship, Flash would be one of the only ones that could understand his street slang. Diablos was harder to understand. Unlike Diode, Diablos was doing nothing to try and speak some proper words. Diode was secretly taking lessons from Sam and Syndrome on how to speak properly, not a really good idea seeing as Syndrome was Australian, but it was working. He had actually had a proper convorsation with Firestorm earlier that day. There were a few problems, but nothing that wasn't solved in a matter of breems. But when he was with his brother it was different. He had to speak his full street when he was around, otherwise Diablos would suspect something. If his brother knew...

"Blos ain't bad ya kno... He's jus a lil... misguided I tink... used ya smoke da reefa too much, its fragged his logic a lil" Flash giggled. He could see how badly Diode was trying to use words he understood.

The two walked in silence for a little while, walking even slower and quieter as they passed Firestorm's joint quarters. The mech was a light sleeper, and once he was awake he wouldn't recharge again. Syndrome wasn't a heavy sleeper himself but he didn't wake up to every pin that dropped.

"Here we are..." Diode gulped, coming face to face with the large double doors which leaded to the medbay. He took a small step back, his hands shaking slightly. He didn't like the medbay... he'd seen how Skartplug was with certian mechs. He'd once watched him strap Firestorm, kicking and screaming, down to a berth and force him into recharge. He'd seen how he'd thrown several tools at Airstrike and Bullet. To put it in smaller terms; Diode was afraid of him. The dark medic scared him to the pit and back.

"You coming?" Flash blinked innocently, eyeing up his friends strange behaviour. Diode felt uneasy, taking another step back.

"I-I tink I'll jus head back..."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"N-nuttin..."

"Come on... he won't hurt you... otherwise I'll deal with him" Flash giggled, re-using some words he'd heard Napalm say to him a thousand times. Diode gulped, but nodded and rejoined him. He trusted the smaller, and he knew that Skartplug wouldn't do anything infront of him. He smiled slightly, looking at Flash as they both entered the medbay, side by side.

* * *

Altogether, Diode thought no one understood him. He thought nobody cared, or just didn't want to care. But, now he knew they did. The white Vaxhaull chuckled quietly as he lay on his berth. He felt much better after seeing Skartplug. Sure, he didn't tell him much, unlike Flash who just spilled his spark out, but Flash was right. He did feel better. Yawning, Diode took one last look at his brother asleep on the otherside of the room before offlining his optics, falling into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

_S_am - That's all for now folks! I'll keep ya posted! XD

_C_annonball - Who's files you uploading this time?

_S_am - Diodes... why?

_C_annonball - Oh. Thats alright then... just DON'T put anymore of mine up!

_S_am - Don't worry Cannons! -quietly- I will... 3

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. Nightmares 2

_S_kartplug - ... Alright here's the story. Sam isn't well. Neither is Diode, Diablos, Firestorm or Syndrome. Basically, this whole internet shortage has taken its toll, so I'm going to upload a memory file given to me by Diode. He's allowing me to do this! Diablos will screw but he's berthridden so he can't exactly stop me. Now, wheres the disclaimer button...

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! NOR DO I OWN CJ OR THE BALLAS! BUT I OWN THESE CHARECTERS SEEING AS I'M MAKING THEM UP OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD! X3 HAIL RANDOMNESS! Oh and Skartplug you're dead for using Leo whilst I'm asleep. **

_S_kartplug - ... stupid auto-message... Oh and to make things easier, I've put all calls that Diode and Diablos make through their twin bond in italic... and in dashes so there shouldn't be any confusion... I hope... all confused readers please write to Sam or Firestorm... Oh yeah **Large Swearing Alert. **

* * *

_Designation - Skartplug_

_Designation - Diode _

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

_Nightmares_

* * *

Freelancer HQ was quiet at this time of night. The hallways lay empty, the lights dimmed. Everyone was deep in recharge, Even Firestorm who was usually the last asleep. Well, almost everyone. Amongst the eerie silence was a small noise. A tune, to be precise. It echoed down the halls and through the medbay doors where Skartplug sat, a cube of energon in one hand and a datapad in the other. Upon hearing the music he looked up from his work.

"What the..."

Skartplug stood, heading out the door and along the hall. The music seemed to grow louder as he wandered, taking a turn and heading towards the balcony area. He stopped outside the doors. Curious, the dark medbot opened the doors, being welcomed by the litterment of chairs. In the corner of the room sat a white mech, a guitar sitting on its lap. The figure sat on a ledge, its legs swinging to keep the music in time as its black hands strummed over the strings in perfect time. Quietly, Skartplug crept closer towards the figure, holding out an arm. At first he hesitated, but throwing those thoughts aside, the medbot placed a hand on the whites shoulder. The mech gasped and jumped out of his grip, dropping the guitar and scrambling to its feet.

"Whoa... Sorry Diode I didn't mean to jump you like that..."

Diode sighed with relief, placing a hand on his chest plate "Geez Skartz don't do that! Least Flash had tha sense ta wait till I stopped playin!"

"Sorry... How was I meant to know you'd react like that?"

The white Vauxhall just waved the thought aside, bending down and grabbing his guitar. Skartplug blinked as he scrambled to put it away, closing the case and locking it up for the night. The first thing he noticed as the whites shaking hands. The second was the tear marks on his faceplates. That only led to one conclusion.

"Have another nightmare?"

Diode looked up from his case, unconsciously rubbing the three blue stripes on his arm.

"Mighta"

"You want to talk about it?"

Diode scowled "No"

"Oh... alright then"

Skartplug wandered over to a nearby chair and sat down, watching as Diode looked around aimlessly before sitting back down, staring out at the stars that sat in front of the clear protective screen. He looked down at the ground. Why couldn't he recharge properly? He hadn't been able to sleep right ever since he'd arrived with his brother, but even then he was having problems. Diablos did care about him, but he just wasn't the type to show it in public. Ever since his run in with one of the street gangs in the colversack, he hadn't been able to shift the nightmare from his memory banks.

Skartplug watched on cautiously and only reacted when he saw the youngers shoulders shake as he cried quietly. The medbot sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder. Diode sniffed, then lent over, allowing Skartplug to comfort him.

"It won't go away man... every night itz da same..."

"You sure you don't want to tell me about it?"

"Ya don't wanna know man... it ain't right..."

"I'll tell you if it isn't right don't worry. I've dealt with allot of nightmares in my time..."

"Alright... but don't tell Blos I'm tellin ya... he dnt like it wen other people get involved in our business..."

"Why would I do that?"

Diode nodded, re-telling his nightmare...

* * *

_-Blos! Wer are ya bruv I got Ballas crawlin thru tha woodwork back ere!-_

_-I'm round front bruv! Fraggin glitches are everywhere!-_

_-I need help back ere man I ain't gonna last much longa! I'm almost outta bullets!-_

_-Just hang on Dode I'm comin!-_

"CJ! Dode needs help round bac I gotta help him man!"

A thickly built, dark skinned man backed up, mowing down a group of purple bandanaed people with a pair of Uzis. They were all carrying guns from pistols to shotguns.

"Yeah! Bring it bitches!"

He wore a pair of blue tattered jeans, a whit sleeveless tank top showing off a series of tattoos on his arms. A bandana covered his head. The headgear was three different shades of blue, the dark and light shades running down the two strings which were down his back. All the other members of the crew around the area had the same colours on. He backed up a little more towards a mech. His frame was black, three blue stripes running down his arms. They matched everyone else's in colour shades.

"Alright Diablos! Go man we can hold up fer now!"

"Ya sure C? I can stay if ya need me!"

"Nah mate! Get to ya brudda!"

"Alright! Pop those bitches ass's fer me homie! Later!"

"Slates ma nigga!"

Diablos shot at a few more of the intruders before backing out of the fight, transforming into a black modified Vauxhall Corsa and speeding off.

A little while down the road, a white mech ran down an alleyway, throwing a large blaster aside. Several gang members chased after him, all of them wearing purple somewhere on their bodies.

"Move outta the way!" one member shouted, pushing through the crowd. Some snickered as they saw what he was holding. The white mech kept running until a fence blocked its way. Jumping for the top, Diode started to climb. A gang member stepped forward and targeted their captive with the large rocket launcher he was holding on one shoulder. The white mech looked back, saw the weapon and panicked, loosing his grip on the fencing. He slipped on the fence and hit the ground, his back still turned as he tried to climb his way out again.

_-Blos! I'm cornered man!-_

_-Jus hang on bruv! I'm almost there!-_

"Laters ET!" The member laughed, firing the weapon. Diode shut his optics.

_-I ca- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-_

Diablos transformed, clutching his stomach. He felt his brother's pain in his spark and back. Without thinking, the black mech transformed again, speeding towards his brothers last known location faster than he should and calling a mobile at the same time on his internal communication system.

"That's right you muddas! Run!" CJ and the other gang members rejoiced as they watched the last of the gang members run. Their celebration was short lived however, when CJs mobile rang. Another member took it out from his pocket and read the display, throwing it back to its rightful owner. CJ quieted the crowd before answering, sliding the phone upwards.

"Sup Blos?"

"CJ! Dodes been shot! I can't find him man! I need some backup! When I get my hand on those Ballas basterds I'm gonna make em wish they'd neva messed wit tha Chillaz!"

"What!? Alright Blos chill out! Stay wer you are I'll meet ya!" CJ pushed the Sony Ericsson shut again, looking at his gang members around him. Reloading his Uzis, he called certain ones over, running towards one of the crews cars that were littering the streets.

"Spice! Carlson! Come on guys tha Ds have a problem! Nik! Keep an eye on tha place! Everyone else get some bullets just in case they come back! Move it homies!" Two other nodded and followed him. CJ jumped in the passenger seat as the one known as Spice jumped into the drivers seat, starting the engine. Carlson closed the door for the back seats as they sped off down an alleyway, a shortcut to the main road.

_-Dode! Answer me bruv! -_

Diablos transformed again, his arms wrapping around his chest plate as he skidded to a stop. The fact that he didn't know where his brother was was worrying him. He knew he was alive by the chest and back pains... but where he was, that confused him. He had to be nearby... Hearing some voices, the black Vauxhall spun onto his front.

"Heh ET, that's a good one boss"

"Eh shaddap. Let's just get him back"

Not too far in front of him he could see an unmarked black car, its boot being slammed shut by several gang members. The black mechs deep blue optics widened when he caught a glimpse of white before it was shut fully.

"DODE!" the gangsters looked round, seeing Diablos scramble to his feet.

"Shit! Drive man drive!"

The car's wheels spun as it rocketed down the road. Diablos tripped but kept running, trying his best to get to his brother. He could feel Diodes pain and fear flowing through their bond. Diode was terrified of the entire situation. Diablos was trying to reassure him that it would be alright, but the white was too consumed in his fear. Even unconscious such emotions flowed like wildfire...

"Diablos! Stop man!" A blue car skidded to a stop not too far behind the other, three members running out of it. CJ ran up to Diablos, grabbing his arm. The other two did the same, successfully stopping him.

"No! Diode!"

"Blos! We can't do nuffin right now! Let em go man!"

"No dey got Dode! Lemmie go! DIODE! Dey got ma brudda!" Diablos struggled and pulled, tears falling from his optics as the black saloon car sped round a corner and out of sight. Diablos got a hand free and reached out to try and grab the vehicle although it was already gone. CJ and the other crew members released the black mech. Diablos immediately tried running after the vehicle, but when he realised he didn't know where it had gone he fell to his knees crying. The three humans quietly conferred before CJ walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Diablos nudged him off, getting to his feet.

"Why'd you stop me C!? I could've got em!"

"Ya can't get him back on yer own Blos! It'd be suicide!"

"I told him he'd be alrite! Wen I left him I told him nuffin would appen ta him!"

"It will be alright man! Jus calm down den we can sort out what we're gonna do! He'll be fine jus chill man!"

"I ain't a kid no more C! Me an Dode can look after ourselves!"

"Yeah? But can you look after each other!? Dodes been bot napped and ure acting like a pussy clart!"

Diablos's navy blue optics narrowed in anger as he stared at the Caucasian gangster in front of him. CJ stared back, his face still determined. He wasn't going to take anything from Diablos.

"Me tha pussy!? You fucking stopped me! That Ballas scums taken ma brudda and now I got no hopes in findin him!" Diablos walked away, wiping his optics on his arm. His chest burned from the emotion and pain he could feel from his brother. More tears streamed from his optics as he looked back at the others. One of the other two took a few steps towards him. The black mech's optics narrowed as he transformed and sped away, leaving the three humans alone.

"Let him go" CJ nodded once "He needs ta clear his head"

* * *

"You must've been terrified..."

Diode nodded, his optics shut tightly as he tried to control his tears. Skartplug continued to rub his arm comfortingly as the white mech tried to calm down.

"Tha Ballas wer always attackin our turf... but they've neva attacked tha covasac like dat before... Me n Blos got separated when dey brought those rocket launchers out..."

"How do you keep all of this locked up without Diablos feeling it?"

Diode shrugged "Dunno... just do... an wen it gets too bad I close our connection off so he dunno bout it... a-anyway..."

Skartplug gave the younger a comforting squeeze as he continued his tale...

* * *

"What we gonna do man?! Dat black ones gonna be on us like a fucking dog!"

"There's no other choice! We gotta get rid of him!"

"Chill you two chill!" Two purple and black bandanaed gang members, one male one female, turned and looked at their leader. He leant on the boot of the car they had been driving, a long white scar draping down his face. Two purple sweatbands sat neatly on his arms, half covered by his black leather jacket.

"What we gonna do Tay? We can't stay here much longer!"

"But we can't take tha bot bac ta base! It'll bring tha Chillaz straight to us!"

Tay smirked, chewing on his mint chewing gum as he thought of a solution.

"Don't worry you two. I got an idea. We can't take him bac wit us right?" The two nodded, listening. The girl shifted slightly, placing her pistol back into its holster on her hip.

"An we can't leave him here or dat otha one will find him right? So, I tink its time we took a trip to tha river..."

"Ah I see! We're gonna dump him! Brill man! Respect!"

The leader chuckled evilly, his face expression turning back to its evil self. He skimmed round the car to the passenger seat, where he opened the door.

"Lets move before we're found"

Diode woke slowly, immediately registering the pain in his back. He whined quietly, arching his back. He tried to move his hands, only to find them cable tied together behind his back. He gasped, trying to move his legs, only to find them tied together as well. The white Vauxhall looked around as much as he could in his confined position. He was in a dark, confined space. His sensors were drawing up blank as he tried to remember what had happened. Keeping quiet, Diode listened. He could hear the traffic and an engine. He gasped Again, putting two and two together. He was in the boot of a car, a prisoner to the Ballas. The members in the car were laughing about something. They were talking, but he couldn't hear them over the engine. Suddenly, the vehicle skidded round a corner, the back of the car smashing into a wall. Diode felt his whole body rise, and then fall as his head smacked the bottom of the trunk, knocking him out once more.

**xXx**

Back at the colversack, CJ paced next to a desk where several other crew members sat. Some sat on the sofa on the far side of the room smoking cigarettes, others on the floor playing cards and drinking out of bottles. The room was smoky, blurring the lighting. Carlson sighed, standing and joining his friend.

"He'll come back man... he dunno where he's goin"

"Yeah but wen? Itz gettin dark Carl!"

Everyone fell silent as the sound of a car screeching sounded from outside the house. CJ and Carlson looked at each other before running to the door. Outside, sitting on the curb was Diablos. He looked round when he heard the door open, but looked ahead again as the two humans rushed down the stairs and sat either side of him.

"I could've had em ya kno..."

"I kno"

"I could've saved Dode... yet you stopped me..."

CJ sighed "I kno bruv... an I'm sorry... I jus didn't wanna loose you as well. We'll get ya bro bac Blos I promise ya"

"Promise?"

"On ma dead muddas life"

"Respect bruv..."

"Respect"

Diablos smiled faintly, holding out his fist. The two touched fists, then all three of them stood up to re-enter the house. Everyone looked round as they did, some jumping when CJ slammed his hands down on the long table.

"Listen up homies! Tha Ballas have made tha mistake of takin one of our own an we ain't standin for it! Now grab yer weapons, mount ya body armour, We're goin ta war!"

* * *

"How do you know all of this happened?"

Diode shifted slightly, wiping away the tear tracks that had ran down his face with his arm. Skartplug sighed, getting out a small cloth for him to use as a tissue.

"Blos n CJ told me... Ya can't keep nuffin from bruddas fer long..."

"Yet you've kept this bottled up for ages..."

"It's a knack... I'm jus good at it tis all"

Skartplug smiled slightly as the white mech took the cloth, wiping his optics clean with it. So far the memory that was plaguing the younger wasn't anything new; such a traumatic experience usually does haunt the owner for a while. If it was deeming too bad for him however, Skartplug would be able to shift him into a dreamless, forced recharge.

"Alright... wer was I?"

* * *

"Drive!"

Two of the Ballas members stood on a pier, the fence next to them broken open, revealing the ocean. It was late at night so there wasn't anyone else around except a few homeless people keeping warm by fire which had been set alight in a metal bin. A black car's engine revved, the bumper in perfect line for the large gap in the fencing. The back wheels spun as it charged at full speed towards the river. Seconds before the car plummeted into the water, the driver jumped out of the driving seat, rolling across the decked pier and looking back as the vehicle jumped, bonnet first, into the turquoise water. All three gang members cheered as they watched it sink, the interior becoming water logged as the dirty liquid seeped through the gaps. Once it was completely out of sight, the Ballas crew members turned and started walking down the boardwalk.

"Dats tha end of dat!"

"Lets get back an tell everyone!"

The three of them drew their weapons as two cars skidded to a stop, one blue and one black. The black transformed, the mechs deep blue optics narrowed viciously as he drew a large blaster on the three. Four heavily built men jumped out of the second, CJ, Carlson and Spice being three of them. The forth took out two pistols, focusing them on the female member alone. Carlson and Spice each pulled out an Uzi, whilst CJ took out a sawn off shotgun. The three advanced on the purple bandanaed members.

"Answer us quickly an ya might live. Where's tha white?"

The leader smirked, saying nothing until CJ was in his face, the weapon the only thing between them.

"Answer me you fucking scum!"

"Why should I Chilla?"

The black mech stepped forwards, his optics swapping from the leader of the small group to his two partners. He put his blaster in the leaders' face, his finger twitching near the trigger.

"Where's Diode!"

"Easy Diablos easy! They can't tell us dead!"

The leader just smiled evilly, relaxed. Finally, he spoke. "Go fetch."

"What?"

"Ya brudda took a nose dive"

"Where! TELL ME!"

"He's swimmin wit da fishes now!"

"WHAT?!" Diablos looked towards the river, his attention completely taken off the humans around him. The three Ballas saw this opportunity to run, but they didn't make it far before they were gunned down by the forth member of the crew. Diablos ran towards the gap, ignoring CJs shouts to stop as he jumped high in the air, his hands reaching out in front of him as he dived head first into the murky river. The four members ran to the edge but the black mech was completely out of sight. CJ nodded to them all

"Get some rope man! We gotta help em wen dey're outta der!"

The forth member stepped forwards slightly. She wore a black hoody, a blue necktie covering her neck. A dark blue piece of ribbon was wrapped on her forehead, tied up neatly under her hair. Like the men she wore a pair of tattered baggy jeans, the three blue stripes of their clan sewed loosely on the sides.

"If they come back out. You know as much as I do that even Cybers like them can't hold their intakes for long"

"They'll make it out Fin don't worry. Blos ain't gonna sit by whilst his brudda drowns"

Diode was panicking. He'd felt the jolt as the car had hit the water. His breathing quickened as he struggled to get free, pure energon bleeding from his wrists and ankles as he pulled and rubbed against the cable ties that bound him. Water was slowly dripping in through the gaps in the trunk. Something sharp scraped across his arm, embedding in the three stripes that showed his clan. The air in the confined space started growing thin as the white mechs panicked fury continued, eventually ending with him screaming, tears streaming from his scratched blue optics.

"Blos! C! Anyone! Help me!"

The white Vauxhall froze when he heard a couple of bangs on the hood, the water dripping on his helm as he listened. There was a few more bangs then a rush of comfort through his twins bond. Diodes optics glazed over as he spoke through it.

_-Blos? That you?-_

There was a small moment's silence, then a confident reply.

_-Its me bruv! I'm gonna get you out! Hold ya breath!-_

But Diode didn't have time to as the trunk swung open, water rushing in and down his throat. The white forced his mouth shut as Diablos grabbed his brother, pulling him towards him. He pushed off the car and towards the surface. Diode's optics dimmed. He needed to breathe... Diablos swam faster as his optics offlined. He felt the ache of his intakes as his brothers pain flowed to him. The blacks mechs own optics flickered as he also felt the need to breathe through his intakes. The moonlight reflected off the top of the river as he felt the cold air cool his inner circuitry.

"Der!" Carlson bent down, holding out his hand. Diablos passed Diode to him and Spice who bent down to help. CJ threw down a rope and tied to a nearby lamppost for the black to climb up as Fin helped the boys pull the white out.

"Come on! Get him outta der!"

"We're workin on it C! Give us a hand!"

All four of the humans took a grip on the cold plated mech as Diablos clambered out using the rope. Pulling him onto the boardwalk, CJ pushed the others aside as Diablos pulled himself onto the wood.

"Give tha guy some room! Spice! Gimme yer knife dis shits bitin inta his circuits!"

Diablos ran to his brother's side as Spice took out his pen knife, flicking it up and handing it to CJ. CJ sliced through the bonds on his arms as energon started leaking out of the open wounds again, dripping down into the water below through the gaps in the wooden pier. The black mech panicked as CJ cut through the second set of cable ties, more fresh energon spilling across the ground. The whites paint was covered in dirt and muck, a large black scorch mark on his back from where he'd been knocked out earlier. The three stripes on his right arm were sliced through, more fluid leaking out of it.

"Dode? Bruv can ya hear me?"

Diode's hands twitched as he slowly woke up, his tanks groaning as his optics onlined. He gasped for a breath before turning and purging his tanks on the ground beside him, throwing up water as well as his own life fluid. The four humans stepped back to give the other some room, but Diablos stayed, patting his brothers back until he collapsed on his front, his frame shaking in fear. The black scooped his brother up, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Diode immediately fell onto him, holding his brother tightly and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Its alright Diode... it's all ova now"

"Far from it Chillaz" CJ turned around, bringing his shotgun close. As the others did the same, they realised they were surrounded by Ballas, some standing on the rooftops around them with rocket launchers and sniper rifles, the others behind cars or just standing around, covering all ways off escape. They all held a various amount of weapons, some even grenade launchers of petrol bombs. All of them wearing black and purple somewhere on their bodies, CJ and the other humans backed up, standing in front of the twins to protect them.

"Looks like yer lucks just run out Chillaz..."

* * *

"Dats da whole story...Everytin that happened dat night just don't go away... Every night I hear da water swishin past ma audios... The cars engine still rattling thru ma memory core..." Diode gripped the medic's side, tears streaming down his faceplates and onto the grey armour. Skartplug provided comfort where he could, hoping he could try and calm the younger down. The white mech sniffed, releasing the dark medics arm and wiping his face with the cloth he had provided.

"I-I'm sorry man..."

"No no don't be sorry... everyone has to get it off their chestplate once in a while"

Diode smiled slightly, picking up his guitar case and standing up. Flash was right from before, getting it out did take the weight off your shoulders. Although, what the youngling hadn't told him was that he would make him extremely tired...

"You can recharge in the medbay if you're afraid of waking up Diablos..."

"Yeah... alright I will... Skarts?"

The medic looked up at him "Yeah?"

"T-thanks..."

He smiled "Anytime. And don't worry about anyone else knowing. Medics are bound to secrecy like Airstrike to a James Bond stunt. I'll be along shortly."

Diode nodded, shifting his grip on the guitar case then walking out, the double doors shifting shut behind him. Skartplug sighed, looking forwards at the stars that littered the black canvas in front of him. He stared blankly for a few minutes before a smirk covered his faceplates.

"You know Syndrome... it's rude to eavesdrop"

There was a small squeak before a grey mech revealed himself. He was sitting in the corner of the room, his arms draped across his knees which sat curled up in front of him.

"How the heck did you know I was here Skarts?!"

Skartplug stood and turned to face him "You forgot to turn your energy signature off. Again."

"Heh... crikey I should stop forgetting about that..."

"Yeah you should, or next time it might not be me finding you so quickly"

"Awah rack off Skarts! I won't forget on a mission!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't... Well, I don't know about you but I'm calling it a night" The dark medic walked towards the door, helping the grey saboteur up in the process. The two exchanged glances before heading their separate ways down the hall, the tell-tale sounds of Firestorm waking up from the commotion hitting their audio receptors. Skartplug chuckled, leaving such a job to his friend before he opened the doors to his quarters, otherwise known as the medbay. Diode was already on a berth, curled up on his side and deep in recharge. Yawning, the medbot wandered over to a door in the corner of the room, taking one look back at the white mech before disappearing through it.

* * *

_S_kartplug - Well basically thats it... Erm... heh I better go I have paitents in medbay waiting for me to either knock or drug them back into recharge.

_-Transmission End- _

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	4. Fitting In

_D_iablos - Yo! Wassup bleds an blederins! Dis is D to tha s Diablos! Rockin it up wit ma brudda Dode on Sam's laptop Leo init!

_D_iode - Dis ain't a good idea bruv... Ya didn't even ask if ya can borrow Leo!

_D_iablos - Shut up bruv yer ruinin it! What button was tha go thingy agen?

_D_iode - -blankly- Da green arrow... na bruv! Don't press dat!

_D_iablos - Oops...

_D_iode - Shit man ya deleted her English essay!

_D_iablos - So what! -presses play-

_Designation - Diode_

_Designation - Skartplug_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Fitting In_

It was quiet in Freelancer HQ. Everyone was undergoing their buisness. Sam was in her office reading through some documents, Cannonball was in the training room, Flash, Airstrike, Bullet Diode and Diablos were all playing Guitar Hero 3 in the common room, Flash still being the undefeated champion with Diode not too far behind. The hallways were empty except for one mech. He was slowly staggering towards two large double doors, his red frame shivering slightly and his grey lifeless optics dimmed.

Taking one step at a time, Firestorm wobbled his way towards the medbay using the wall to keep upright. A small noise sounded from his back plates like a maching backfiring. One more step and the doors flew open. Inside, Skartplug looked up from his work as the red figure appeared in the doorway.

"Storm?"

"S-Skarts... I-I don't f-feel too good..."

Skartplug jumped up, walking over to the SIC. Firestorm only just managed to keep upright as he let go of the wall. Skartplug felt the olders forehead.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I feel... light...headed..."

"Woah!"

Skartplug took a step back as Firestorm collapsed onto him. He caught the mech, shifting him to his side as he carefully carried him to a nearby medical berth. The first thing he noticed was that the mechs body was colder than usual, a probability that his heating systems had froze again. But after a quick check, he realised that wasn't the case. As he checked his other systems, the dark medic winced as static hit his audios before a clear radio.

_-Skarts? Its Syndrome. Ya got Storm in tha medbay by any chance?-_

Skartplug blinked before answering, slightly confused on how he knew.

_-I have now... He said he felt a little lightheaded just before he collapsed-_

_-Ah... Well I think I got the reason why with me. I'll be there in a few clicks!-_

_-Erm... alright?-_ The radio cut out before anymore words could be said. Sighing, Skartplug returned to the reds side, grabbing a blank datapad and recording the results of his scan.

He didn't have to wait long before two younger mechs were pushed through the door, one black, one white. They sheepishly looked at Skartplug before a third entered. His green optics were narrowed, his grey frame slightly tense.

"Diode? Diablos? Whats going on?" Diode bit his bottom lip, obviously nervous about the whole situation. He shifted so that he was slightly behind his brother. Diablos crossed his arms over his chestplate, staring at the medic with no expression what so ever. Syndrome walked forwards, addressing the medic.

"They're your reason tha poor buggars wound up in here again"

"Why? What have they done?"

Syndrome turned to the twins "You gonna explain or should I?"

The two kept silent. Diode cringed a little, moving further behind his brother. Diablos held his ground, raising an optic ridge at the saboteurs gaze. Skartplug sighed.

"It might be best if you explain Drome. At least I have a one in forty chance of understanding you"

"Ta put this in plain pommie speak, these two drongos turned the heating down"

"What?!"

"Ey, lemmie explain yeah?" Diablos stepped forwards. Diode remained silent, staring at the ground.

"What happened right, was that me n Dode wer versin Flash at Guitar Hero 3 right, an we were like 'fucking hell its hot!' right, sa we thought we'd go turn tha heatin down right, So's we goes ta do it right, then we got Aussy boi here bloody shoutin at us for like no reason right, then he hauls our afts here! I mean, how was we supposed ta know Stormz had problemz?!"

Skartplug turned to the white mech "This true Diode?"

Diablos stepped infront of him "Corse it's tru! Ya tink I'd lie?"

"I was asking your brother Diablos, not you."

Diode shifted nervously. He nodded, still not ushering a word. Diablos clicked his fingers.

"See? Even Dode said its tru!"

Syndrome shook his head. Skartplug just sighed, his deep red optics glancing back up to him.

"I guess you can't really do anything about it, I mean, they didn't know about Storms heat problem" He turned back to the twins

"Alright, you're free to go this time. But don't do it again alright it makes Firestorm really ill when he's cold. Diode, could you stay please I want to speak to you. That alright?"

Diablos kissed his teeth, scowling.

"Na that ain't alright! Whateva ya wanna talk ta him bout ya can say infront of me!"

The medic's optics narrowed at the black mech "For Primus sake Diablos stop speaking for your brother! He has a vocal processor he can speak for himself!" His attention turned back to the other twin "Diode? That ok with you?"

The white mech gulped, nodding. Diablos just tutted once, his arms crossed. Syndrome nodded slowly, smiling.

"I'll be back later ta see if tha blokes gonna be up an about later. Come on Diab you can help me tell Sam what's happened to her second in command"

The black mech smirked, following the saboteur out of the door. "He's takin the training room apart like always. Dudes a fuckin nutcase I swear it"

"That's tha insane one Diab..."

"They're both nuttas! An stop callin me Diab! It's Blos!"

The door hissed shut, leaving the white mech alone. He still stood in his original place, biting his bottom lip and staring down at the ground. Skartplug's faceplates turned into a small smile as he walked forwards towards him. Diode gasped and jumped when he felt the dark medic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down kid I ain't gonna hurt you"

"S-sorry Skartz... jus been a lil jumpy today"

"It's understandable. I just thought you might want this back" Wandering over to his office, Skartplug disappeared through another door for a little while, before returning with a black case. Diode's optics lit up, knowing exactly what it was. Smiling widely, he took the case off of the medbot when he handed it out to him.

"Ma guitar!"

"You left it in here when you recharged in here a few nights ago. I erm... I also thought you might want this to stick onto it"

Diode looked back up to the medic as he opened his other hand, his smile growing a little more seeing what he was holding. Skartplug held up the small piece of metal. The Freelancer insignia had been carefully etched into it, painted and shined. It shone in the bright medbay lights, casing a light reflection on the wall behind the younger. The white mech took it, being gentle not to touch it too much.

"T-thanks Skartz... Dis means alot ya kno..."

"Eh, don't worry"

"Did ya make it?"

The medic nodded then shrugged "I used to craft alot when I was a Decepticon. I had some spare stuff and thought since you're here you might want to put that on your guitar"

"Yeah I will! Cheers!"

"No problem. Oh and Diode?"

The white blinked "Hm?"

"Don't let Diablos talk for you all the time. I mean, its almost impossible to understand him!"

Diode chuckled "I'll try ta. Respect Skarts"

He held out his fist. Skartplug smiled, returning the gesture. The two touched fists, smiling widely at each other.

"Respect Dode"

* * *

_D_iablos - See! Dat wern't too bad was it Dode!... Dode?

_D_iode - -passed out on the floor-

_D_iablos - -narrows optics, picking Diode up- bloody worry mech...

_-Connection Terminated-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	5. Useless

_S_am - Heya! I'm sooo sorry for not putting anything up in like... AGES! I've been having problems trying to upload plus with Leo blowing out on me and starting collage and everything... You know how it is. Oh and roleplaying with my friends... yeah that kinda makes me forget xD

_C_annonball - Same excuses...

_S_am - Bugger off... You don't know what its like.

* * *

_Designation - Diode _

_Designation - Diablos_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Useless_

"…Blos?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are ya awake?"

"No… I'm tryin ta get some Zs Dode is it important?"

"Erm… Nah bruv… ferget I said anytin… I'm erm… gonna go out…"

"Kay. Laters Dode"

"Laters…"

Several members of the crew looked up as music echoed through the base. Music wasn't uncommon, but the type was. Instead of being the happy and quite difficult to play Cliffs of Dover or FBI like normal, it was sad and upsetting, every note played in minor to make it sound even more depressing. Heads turned to the closed doors of the balcony.

Not too far away, Napalm was wandering blankly, still trying to find the medbay in his current 'Nightwish' condition. Every hall looked the same to him. As the music hit his audios he turned a corner and he stopped to listen.

"That doesn't sound good…"

"I was thinking that myself"

Napalm jumped and turned, mismatched optics meeting the beady black ones of Cannonball, the Freelancers offence tactician. A small red sparkling sat on his shoulder and clicked as he too listened to the tune. For a while the three just stood there, their audios taking in the melody.

"Diodes at it again then"

"Sounds like it…"

The small sparkling clicked again, shuffling a little to get a better seat on the thick armoured mechs shoulder. Cannonball nodded.

"Yeah… he does it a lot"

"What did he say?"

"Blaze said Diode likes to play his emotions through his guitar and that right now it appears he's feeling upset about something"

Napalm nodded. Cannonball shrugged, being careful not to knock Blaze off.

"Someone should talk to the kid"

Cannonball turned to head back inside the training room. He was usually found there, shooting down the range at the random holo targets and cans they'd set up.

"Cannonball?"

The big mech turned "Hmm?"

"Could you erm… show me the way to the medbay? I'm… lost…"

"Again?"

"Yeah… S-so could you?"

The tank smiled and nodded, walking out into the hall, the experimental jet following.

Skartplug looked up from his work as the two trundled in. He smiled and nodded at Napalm, tilting his head to one of the berths. Napalm nodded in acknowledgement and thanked the tank before walking over and jumping up. Before Cannonball left however, he called back over his unoccupied shoulder.

"Oh yeah don't expect him to talk. He's been acting mute for a while now"

"Mute?" Napalm looked at the silent medbot who was currently avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Why?"

"Dunno. He won't tell anyone. Alright I gotta get back. Catch you later Napalm!"

Napalm watched as Cannonball left, the music still ringing through his audios as clear as day. Skartplug could also hear it, but wouldn't say anything about it. Instead, he just stood and wandered into his office, quickly closing and sealing the door behind him.

Diode continued to play as tears fell from his closed optics. He was trying to play something else, but every time he did the tune wallowed back down to the slow and sad melody he was playing now. The tune was one he'd been familiar with for a few days now and he'd learnt the notes well, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He failed to hear the door hiss open behind him as he continued to strum the strings, too much in his own world to realise anything around him. As he continued to play however, two shadows behind him watched, a pair of yellow optics narrowing as another pair joined them, these ones red. As the white Vauxhall finished his song, the two started their approach, using his sensitive audios to their advantage. One took out a needle; the other grabbed a nearby object, throwing it in the opposite direction. As expected, Diode turned.

"Huh?"

Lowering his guitar, the gangster-bot stood and looked around. He was the only one in the room… His audios twitched from another noise directly behind him. Diode gasped and turned, a shiver running down his spinal circuitry.

"Blos? Strike? Speedz? Dis ain't funny!"

Another noise. Now the twin was getting scared. His audios suddenly picked up movement and he quickly turned but no one was there.

"S-stop it!"

Silence. Diode stood where he was, frozen to the spot, shaking and trembling in fright. His audios twitched as they picked up a high pitched squealing sound, a noise he'd been hearing for a few days now. More noise, this time a scratching sound. His head turned rapidly as more noise filled his audios, talking, hissing, beeping, scratching, sniffing... Diode turned to each of them finally holding his audios, optics filled with fear. He almost jumped out of his armour when someone touched him from behind, a scream escaping his vocaliser before a dark grey hand silenced it.

"Bruv it's me!"

Diode almost collapsed as the hand around his mouth was removed, holding onto his brother tightly, optics shut. Diablos blinked blankly but returned the hug anyway, noticing how his brother was shaking.

"Dode? Sup bro? Da whole base could 'ear ya shautin!"

Diode said nothing. Instead, he just hugged his brother tightly like a prized possession, not wanting to let go. Eventually Diablos pulled him off.

"Talk ta me bruv!"

"D-ders someone else in ere!"

Diablos looked around. There wasn't anyone in the room besides himself and his shaking brother. To reassure him, he activated a wide range scan of the room, still picking up nothing. Diode's audios twitched at a sound he couldn't hear and he sighed.

"Ya audios are pickin up noises from outside agen bro! No one else is in ere!"

"N-no der is!"

"No der ain't! Sheesh ya as paranoid as dat Red lert guy sometimes!"

"Bruv!"

"Der isn't! Chillax bro! If der woz I would've taken care of em by now!"

That statement seemed to calm the white Vauxhall down significantly. Diablos slowly sat his brother down, keeping hold of him. Although Diode was still looking around the room, he managed to meet his brother's gaze.

"Now c'mon bro. Tell me was been boverin ya fer da past few days…"

Diode's reply was so quiet the black twin had to lean in to hear it.

"I can't do nuffin rite…"

"Wot are you on about?"

"I fuck everytin up!"

"Na ya don't!"

"I do! I almost killed Ice in dat battle, I almost got myself killed wit Tainted Ice! I froze up wen I woz attacked by dat Whirrl guy! An wot about da time in da colversac wen I nearly drowned? Plus dat whole ting with Dark Katt! I was meant ta be coverin ya escape! Instead she got rite past me an you ad to deal wit er!"

"Don't bring dat up I don't wanna remember dat…"

"Sorry bruv…"

"Tis ok. But ya ain't useless! Ya just ain't a fighter!"

"Nah" Diode's scratched blue optics glazed "I'ma wimp too scared ta fight ma own battles!"

"Ya not a wimp! Bruv I don't tink anyone else ere could say ure a wimp! Yeah you've had problems but so does everyone else! Ya ain't gotta be like Cannonz ta be good!"

"Dats wot Ice sed an look at er now! In medz agen along wit Sam all becoz I was too chicken ta elp er! If I'd been wiv er den she'd be ok an Sam wouldn't be in der again fightin fer her life coz of Sunflare!"

"Ya can't change wots been done bruv! An besides who cares if ya can't fight? I don't!"

"I dunno why ya ain't embarrassed dat I'm yer brudda…"

"What are you on about?!"

Diode sniffed and closed his optics. When he opened them again, Diablos could see the hurt in them, the fear and embarrassment he'd been trying to hide away for so long…

"Ya can fight Blos… I can't… Ya got all da strength, all da muscle… all da attitude and wen we were at da colvasac all da chicks an respect. Ya had yer mates… ya possie… fuck ya got dem now! Da only reason no one sez anytin is coz dey no you'll go afta em…"

A tear fell from the whites optic as he spoke. Diablos remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

"But wot ave I got? I ain't got no mates… I neva did ave… Na one ere really likes me dey just pretend ta… dey like you… Wot ave I really got? Sensitive Audios, paranoia fer every sound an movement, an nothing ta show fer it except my love fer music and guitar solos…"

"Dode…"

Diode looked up at his brother, meeting him in his deep ocean blue optics. He shivered in pain when the black Vauxhall traced the scarred three marks on his arm, being careful about the deep grooves covered in blue paint.

"Look bruv… I ain't ashamed of ya an I never will be. Ya ma bro… Why would I be embarrassed by you? Ya da best bro anyone could ave! Ya never grass on me wen I do sumin wrong or pull a prank, ya don't judge meh like da othas do, ya don't fear me coz I can go off da rails…" The black twin smiled a little "An ya don't mind ma drum n base…"

"B-but…"

"Listen ta me Diode… Peeps ere adore ya… dey love yer music, ya attitude… heck dey don't even mind wen ya swear or act normal! Jus trust me bruv. Sure, ya can't fight an ya make mistakes but so does everyone ere! No ones perfect bruv!"

Diode looked away. Sure, he knew nobody was perfect, so why did he feel so useless? Everyone on the ship could defend themselves or had someone to defend them. The white Vauxhall felt a shiver run down his back when he thought about his past problems and mistakes. There were things he wished he had done, although he knew it was already too late to change them. If he could however, he knew the small things he wanted to do, like not freeze upwhen Tainted Ice pinned him, and try harder in keeping Dark Katt at bay.

So much he wished he could've changed… yet he couldn't.

So many mistakes.

So many errors.

So many more to be made.

Diode hated the fact he was useless. He wanted to have a use besides cheering people up with his music. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He couldn't fight, he was terrible at medicine, he wasn't any good with a weapon nor in combat…

Sighing, Diode forced a very convincing smile to his brother, telling him he was right and that he'd stop feeling so down. Satisfied, the black twin smiled back and left, completely oblivious to the frown which quickly returned to his brothers faceplate the second he turned his back.

"I can't elp it bruv… Itz just da way I am…"


	6. Useful

_S_am - Following after the previous thingy called Useless... Diode... Well, technically in war speak he is useless... not being able to fight and such! But there are some things he can do! Disclaimers on my page as per usual...

* * *

_Designation - Diode _

_Designation - Diablos_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Useful_

_'Afterburners were activated as two black jets entered the final stretch, three or four others bringing up the rear. The two were neck and neck, wing-to-wing, nose cones exactly aligned. Their thrusters blew out bright flames as the finish line was in sight, approaching fast. The group watched as they crossed the line, cheering as they both transformed and shook hands, panting from the intense race they'd just had, the other jets racing over the line not too far behind.'_

Remembering back to the race between Airstrike and Sky Shadow brought memories back to Diodes mind. He smiled as he remembered the look of glee on the younger brothers' faceplates when he'd found out he'd won against Sky, his silent older sibling of which he didn't know existed for a good few vorns. Bringing up the memories made the white Vauxhalls smile widen as his dark framed brother recharged peacefully beside him, the only sound issuing from his unconscious strumming of his guitar strings.

A single song came to his memory banks as he remembered the race. Shutting his optics, Diode began to play as the race played. As the jets flew, a human tune known as the Top Gun Anthem escaped his guitar's amp sitting on his side, the melody playing out into space for all to hear.

Next to him, Diablos awoke to the tune, smiling to himself as he looked up at his brother. He had his optics off, concentrating entirely on the memory as it played through, the song matching it. He looked up and smirked as he saw several other members of the crew standing or sitting on asteroids nearby, listening as the younger bot played his spark out through the wooden object.

Diode played further into the song as the crowd behind him grew, mechs and femmes alike finding a place to stand and listen. He looked at the crowd, spotting the odd one or two of his friends. At the front sat Airstrike and Bullet, Sky Shadow standing behind them like a possessive guardian. Next to them were Liquid Ice and Scourch along with Nightbeam, Skartplug and Rollz, his brother Grindz sitting on an asteroid beside him.

At the front sat the two human females. Tasha and Raven smiled as they sat at the green mech known as Cannonballs feet, the three sparklings sitting with them, Firestorm curled up on Tashas' lap, Syndrome sitting on Ravens, Ace, the youngest out of the three, fast asleep in her arms, his tiny helm resting on her shoulder.

Diablos moved slightly away from his brother as a quickened solo came into the tune, making the white Vauxhall rise the guitar a little higher, a smirk appearing on his faceplates as his fingers moved up and down the instrument. Looking up, he spotted Cannonball, his commander sitting on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to laugh as she did the air guitar to the tune.

Diode turned back to the original tune of the song as a few more faces appeared in the every growing crowd behind him. He was still completely unaware of his audience, still thinking he was playing to nobody except his sleeping brother and the blank outcrop of stars lying out in front of him.

The black Vauxhall turned back to his brother as the tune started to slow and end, a small smile appearing on his faceplates as he slowly lowered his guitar. Diablos chucked as his skittish brother jumped and gasped when the crowd behind him clapped and cheered, making him turn and look at them all.

"Told ya dey liked ya bruv…"

Diode smiled shyly as the crowd.

Perhaps he could do something right after all...


End file.
